This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the Magnetic Resonance (MR) Image-processing Core is to provide image-processing support, infrastructure improvements and methodological developments to complement and fully utilize a rapidly expanding MR Research Facility that supports an array of clinical research studies. The MR Research Facility, located on The Queen's Medical Center campus, is a joint effort of the University of Hawaii and The Queen's Medical Center. The MR Research Facility is built around a Siemens 3 Tesla MR scanner. The goals of the MR Image-Processing Core cover four main areas: 1) research support through image-processing support for analyzing MR scans, and development and analysis of pilot studies;2) infrastructure development involving upgrades to the MR scanner, installation of local processing and data storage computers, improved internet connectivity, and improvements to optimize image processing streams;3) methodological improvements to develop and validate image processing tools for clinical research and 4) training of MR Research Facility faculty users and staff in image processing. The services of the MR Image-Processing Core will permit more rapid publication of research results and lead to better evaluation of the effects of drug abuse and chronic diseases on the brain.